Deamus songfics!
by The Boy Vamp
Summary: Well hello my Deamus and Drarry loving little folk. These are some songfics - but not that type of songfics - about the wonderful couple that is Deamus. This is my first ever fic so i will take constructive criticism  :D


WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS, GREEN DAY

Seamus looked over at Ginny and Dean in a corner of the three broomsticks. He also noticed Ron glaring at them too. He wished so much that it was him over there with Dean, and not that red-headed fifth year demon. No - that's not fair. Ginny was a nice girl. But how many boyfriends had she had? And now she had Dean. Seamus looked down at his untouched butter beer and thought of his best friend – again. He thought of how amazing his drawing skills were and how nice he was and how amazing he always looked. He glanced up at him and Ginny again and saw them snogging. But, if Seamus was not wrong, Dean didn't seem that into it. Seamus smirked a bit and decided he could wait. It was like hibernation. Waking up when the good things come. Dean was worth it.

TAKING OVER ME, EVANESCENCE

Dean hadn't had a dreamless night all year. It was November. Every night was filled with images of his best friend and crush Seamus Finnigan. Not only that, because he was best friends with Seamus, he hung around with him a lot. And all he wanted to do was snog him senseless. In every lesson, he tried to partner with Seamus. He never stopped thinking about Seamus. He couldn't. But, he was afraid at what Seamus might think if the truth came out. He loved Seamus, but he could be a bit small-minded at times. That's not the worst of it! Apparently he spoke in his sleep. Lucky Seamus is a heavy sleeper.

SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN, DUKE SPECIAL

Seamus sat sulking on his bed. It was mid Thursday afternoon and he should've been in transfigurations, but he just couldn't be bothered. He had seen something that upset him too much. Dean with Ginny. Seamus looked over to Dean's bed, and smiled at his poster of that muggle team. The poster where the people don't move. Seamus sighed. If only Dean would change his mind about his straightness. Seamus could only wish and hope.

THE ONLY EXCEPTION, PARAMORE

Dean was straight. Well – except for one certain Irish boy. The only boy that ever caught his attention. The only exception. He smiled contentedly as he watched Seamus do his homework in the armchair closest to the fire. A rare sight. Dean loved his sandy hair, the colour of, well, sand. Dean was never very good at English back at his muggle school. Up until now, he had always tried to avoid relationships. After his parents got divorced, he knew that most couples ended up splitting up. He didn't think it was worth the risk. But, then he came back to Hogwarts for his sixth year, and instead of seeing a small, wonky toothed boy, he saw a tall, well built handsome man. He was on his way to believing.

MY IMMORTAL, EVANESCENCE

Seamus ran up to his room, into his bed, shut the curtains and soundproofed them with a quick spell. Now certain he could not be seen or heard, he curled up into a ball and cried. Dean had broken it off with him. Not only that, for a girl. Not only _that,_ but Ginny Weasley. He didn't understand it. When Dean had been upset, Seamus had comforted him and listened to his problems and offered his best solutions. When Dean was scared, Seamus had comforted him and promised him no harm would come of him when Seamus was around. He had been with him for so long. And Dean still had Seamus' heart. That night, Seamus' dreams were no different, Dean featured in all of them. But these dreams tormented him, instead of contenting him. This was something that time could definitely not heal or erase.

BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS, GREEN DAY

Dean Thomas was drawing, as usual. But, instead of his usual happy, green meadows he normally painted, he drew a small boy sat on his own on a desert Island and it was during a thunderstorm. So – yes more depressing than usual. But, he had a reason. Seamus had declined him when Dean asked for him back. Dean broke it off at first, but then realised that he needed Seamus a lot more that Seamus needed him. So he asked for him back. But, Seamus said no, because he had moved on. And now Dean was alone. Dean got bored with the drawing in front of him, ripped it out of his sketch pad, tore it up and sat on his bed and cried silently, only his shadow for company.

ALL I WANTED, PARAMORE

Seamus put his head in his hand and gazed over at the only person he had ever wanted. The only person ever to attract his eye. Dean was sat, across the common room doing homework. Seamus sighed and wished he had the courage to ask Dean about his feelings. But he could never do that. Not now. Dean had just started going out with Ginny. Personally, Seamus didn't see what was so great about her. All Seamus ever wanted from Dean was some of clue as to his feelings towards him. He got that clue when Dean looked up at him. The expression in his eyes was clear as day. Seamus decided that sixth year couldn't be too bad.

21 GUNS, GREEN DAY

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He was at the end of a long, winding road which often split, but eventually came together again. He had to end it with Ginny. He saw the way she looked at Harry. If anything, she would be relieved. Dean had another reason for it, though. Every time he saw a certain person, his breath was swept away from him and he felt like he was suffocating. Sometimes, he wanted to give up, but other times, he wanted nothing more than that person that caught his eye. He couldn't control these feelings anymore. If he did nothing about it, he would end up in ruins. Dean Thomas vowed to himself that one day, Seamus Finnigan would be his.

BRING ME TO LIFE, EVANESCENCE

Seamus just stood there in shock, a sympathetic Dean stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Dean said and left Seamus stood by the lake and looking at where Dean was just stood. He couldn't move. He couldn't believe Dean had just broken up with him. He was nothing without him. Without Dean in his life, he was just alone. He was dimly aware of the sun setting. He made an effort to move, but fell over into the snow. He lay there, freezing, in the dark. This was all he was without Dean. Frozen – inside and out.

Dean found Seamus the next morning, after a frantic night of worrying and searching. Dean ran over to Seamus and cuddled him and kissed and apologised over and over again and told Seamus how that night had been the worst of his life. Dean vowed never to leave Seamus again.

HALLELUJAH, PARAMORE

Seamus read the note, confused. It was from Dean, telling him to meet him by the lake at midnight. Seamus wondered why his best mate would want to see him like that. He just shrugged it off and waited for midnight to come. When it did, he got up and sneaked to the lake. Dean was already there.

"Ummm, Dean?"

Dean turned around. "Oh, hiya mate."

Seamus walked over to Dean and sat next to him. "So, er, why did you want to see me?"

"Typical Seamus always straight to the point. That's one of the many things I love about you."

"Love?" Seamus snapped his head, at the same time Dean turned slowly to face him. Their lips met. Seamus was surprised. Dean didn't pull away. Seamus knew he should've pulled away, but there was something about Dean. They part, breathing heavily.

"I was going to just tell you that I love you, but that sort of covers it, don't you think?" Dean said.

Seamus pulled Dean into another kiss. "I was going to tell you my answer, but that sort of covers it, don't you think?" He said after they came back up for air.

"Hallelujah." Sighed Dean, as he kissed Seamus for a third time.


End file.
